1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for tracking the position of a tumor using estimation.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to recent developments in medical science, focal treatments for tumors have progressed from invasive surgery such as an abdominal operation to minimal-invasive surgery. Some examples of non-invasive surgeries may be performed using a gamma knife, a cyber knife, a high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) knife, and the like. In particular, the recently commercialized HIFU knife is being widely used as an eco-friendly treatment.
HIFU treatment is a surgical method that may remove or treat tumors by concentrating high-intensity focused ultrasounds onto a tumor area, which leads to focal destruction or necrosis of the tumor's tissue. Typically, a diagnostic medical image accurately showing the position of a tumor site is required to precisely concentrate HIFU on the tumor site. The medical images may be acquired using image diagnosis technology, such as ultrasound, computed tomography (CT), and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and the like, are used for HIFU treatment.
However, medical images may not precisely display a location of a tumor inside a patient's body, in real-time, due to the movement of the patient, for example, due to the breathing of the patient. As a result, a tumor site shown on a medical image may not be completely accurate.